Inazuma Eleven Go Truth or Dare
by BlackCloud11234
Summary: (Sorry my english is veeery bad) Truth or Dare with the Inazuma Eleven Go/Chrono Stone cast.
1. Chapter 1

Tenma was walking with Sasuke to the Riverbank. There they sat down and just stared a bit tot he water. "Yo, Tenma!" Tenma looked to his left. "Coach!" Endou sat down next to him. "today's training was great!" "Yeah, The fourth exercise was fun!" And he smiled. "So, is that your dog?" "yes, this is Sasuke." Sasuke barked when he heard his name. "Have you named him to that guy from the Naruto anime?" "What! No! It's just, i didn't know any other name at the moment i named him." "Yeah yeah, sure. I bet jou were a huge fan at that time." "NO THAT'S NOT IT!" "Okay okay.

 _Naruto-fan._ " Then suddenly a ball came upon Endou with incredible speed. It júst missed him. "You shouldn't tease Tenma like that." "Tsurugi! What are you doing here?" "I just checked up on Nii-chan, and i thought is should take a walk. I never thought i would encounter you and coach here." Tsurugi looked at Sasuke. "You have a dog?" "Yeah and he's named Sasuke. You know, that guy from the Naruto anime." "I DIDN'T NAME HIM TO THAT GUY!" They all began to laugh. "Hey, what do you guy's think about a game of truth or dare with the team?"Endou asked. "Now?" Tenma asked. "No, tomorrow." "It's fun!" "Yeah." Tenma and tsurugi said. Then suddenly, Endou stood up. "I'll go and handle it. Tomorrow we are gonna play truth or dare with the whole team!" And he ran away. "Well, i must go too. See ya tomorrow, Tenma." Tsurugi walked away. Tenma and Sasuke stayed for a while and then they got home to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Welcome to a new chapter of truth or dare. In the reviews you can leave your request for a truth or dare. OC are accepted but only one for a chapter. I am going to write in a different style because thats easier for me. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and for the whole story; i do not own Inazuma Eleven/Go/Chrono Stone/Galaxy.**

Endou: Okay minna-san! Today we are going to play truth or dare!

Shindou: But why, coach?

Endou: Because it's fun of course!

Kidou: That's Endou for you..*sweatdrops*

Endou: I'll start. Kidou truth or dare?

Kidou: Truth.

Endou: Do you have a girlfriend?

Kidou: No i'm still single.

Tsurugi: I expected more from you, Kidou.*smirks*

Kidou: Okay, fine. Tsurugi, truth or dare.

Tsurugi: ….*smirk disappears*….dare..

Kidou: Gouenji, Endou.

(the three of them start wispering)

Kidou: Okay Tsurugi we dare you to call you brother and say that you have a boyfriend.

Tsurugi: WHAT I'M NOT GONNA TELL MY BROTHER I'M GAY!

Kidou: You can do that or you must kiss Sasuke.

Tenma: Why my dog?

Kidou: Because he is named after that quy from the Naruto anime.

Tenma: HE IS NOT!

Tsurugi: Fine!*really angry*

(types in phone number. His nii-san pics up the phone)

Tsurugi: Hey nii-san..

Yuuichi: Tsurugi! Why do you call? Nothing bad has happend, right?

Tsurugi: Nii-san, i'm g…..(that last part he couldn't hear)

Yuuichi: I'm sorry what did you just say.

(everybody starts laughing and Tsurugi gets even angrier then he already was. If that was even possible)

Tsurugi: NII-SAN I'M GAY OKAY!...

(Silence)

Yuuichi: …..

(More silence)

Yuuichi: OMG You finally found someone you like! I'm so proud of you!

Tsurugi: ….

Kariya: Didn't see thát coming…

Tsurugi: Okay bye.

(he hangs up)

Tsurugi: Kidou i WILL KILL YOU! Tenma, truth or dare.

Tenma: M-me? Uhm… Truth, i guess…

Tsurugi: *smirks again* Tenma, did you ever played another sport then soccer?

Tenma: Nope! I never played another sport then soccer!*smiles like Endou always did* Shindou, truth or dare?

Shindou: Dare.

Tenma: I Dare you to teach Kirino how to dance. AND í will pick the song. Tsurugi, come on!

Tsurugi: You are one evil human!*laughs*

(they walk to a radio and play a slownumber)

Shindou and kirino: why!

Tenma and Tsurugi: Because!

(Then Shindou and Kirino start dancing, but they stop when they heard a 'click')

Shindou and Kirino: KARIYA!

Kariya: This will so be on the front page tomorrow!*runs away*

Shindou and Kirino: DELETE THAT PICTURE NOW!*runs after Kariya the clubroom out)

Kurama: I don't think they are coming back.

Hamano: Yep.

Endou: I guess that this round is over then. See ya all tomorrow for another round!*runs after Kariya, Shindou and Kirino* HEY COME BACK HERE I HAVEN'T TOLD YOU GUYS ABOUT THE NEXT ROUND YET!

Tenma: I'm going home. I still need to walk Sasuke.

Shinsuke: The ninja-dog?*runs away*

Tenma: I DIDN'T NAME HIM AFTER THE NARUTO GUY*chases Shinsuke*

Tsurugi: I'm going home. I still need to visit nii-san.

Kurama: You dó remember about the whole gay thing, right?

Tsurugi: …Fuck.


	3. Author's Note

Hey everyone! Sorry but i'm gonna be very busy with school, so the uploads will be coming slower. I hope you enjoy the story so far! XD

-BlackCloud11234


End file.
